


Amnesiac Admissions

by Eflauta



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Minor canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eflauta/pseuds/Eflauta
Summary: "Hugh, I- I think something’s wrong."





	Amnesiac Admissions

Paul Stamets woke up with a silent jolt. He’d been dreaming about life after the academy, about constitution class vessels and research labs and life off-world. The details seeped away as he looked over through the darkness at where his roommate Straal was sleeping.

 

“Computer, lights to 10%”

 

A dim glow cast shadows around a very, very wrong room. In place of his Academy bed, he found himself in something _much_ larger. Two sets of pillows adorned the top, and he’d been sleeping on just half the bed and-

 

A soft whoosh of air signaled doors sliding open in the adjoining room. Automatic doors opened by- whoever owned this room. There hadn’t been a chime, and there hadn’t been a keycard, which meant it was a biometric lock. Paul’s mind raced with the possibilities as he finally registered the deep hum and silence that cushioned the room. For a moment, everything abruptly made sense.

 

“...Paul?”

 

And then nothing made sense at all. The most gorgeous man Paul Stamets had _ever_ seen was standing in the doorway. A white medical uniform hung loose on his frame, unzipped and still unfairly fitting. Unfair, because Paul was sure his hair had reached new levels of sleep-induced verticality and more importantly because he had no idea who this guy was.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“No… I was already awake.”

 

It took some effort not to ogle him as he crossed the room and stripped. Medical personnel had a knack for getting covered in awful, contagious things, so it only made sense that he would do that, but did he have to do it so close to paul? Even with the lights at 10% he could see that his ass was amazing.

Then again, if he was already in his bed, it was probably okay.

 

“Try to get some sleep” the doctor admonished, heading out of the room in nothing more than boxers and a t-shirt. As if Paul could get sleep after _that_ sight.

But there were more pressing matters.

 

“Computer, volume to 20%” He said before adding.  “Computer, identify the crewmen assigned to these quarters.”

 

“Quarters 24 S is assigned to Lieutenant Paul Stamets and Doctor Hugh Culber.”

 

Ok, so that was weird. When did he become a Lieutenant?

 

\------------

 

When _Hugh_ came back out of the bathroom, he was wearing nothing more than a towel and a smile on his face. Paul hadn’t budged, but he also hadn’t gone back to sleep. Carelessly, he let himself trace the outlines and shadows of Hugh’s form with an open appreciation.

But even that seemed to earn him a smile.

 

The bed dipped as Hugh crawled on, jostling Paul in a way he couldn’t seem to mind. And when Hugh brushed back the hair from his face with gentle fingers, he couldn’t help but accept the little kiss that followed. Even if it left him wide-eyed and a little flushed.

 

“Hugh…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Hugh, I-” Paul’s hesitation ultimately grabbed Hugh’s attention. “...I think something’s wrong.”

 

“Okay,” Hugh accepted it with blank patience. “What’s going on?”

 

Paul watched as relaxation slid into attentiveness, as the doctor across from him mentally clocked right back in. “I-... I don’t know where I am.”

 

Hugh shifted, pulling out a tricorder from seemingly nowhere. Paul tried not to read too much into the concern on his face.

 

“Do you know who you are?”

 

“Paul Stamets… _Lieutenant_ Paul Stamets _.”_

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“Before waking up?” He hesitated, hard. “The academy. Which is _obviously_ wrong, considering I’m on a starship, and sharing a room with _you_.”

 

“Do you know who _I_ am?”

 

“Other than Hugh Culber?” Paul tried not to see the hurt sink into the Doctor’s posture. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

“...Let’s get you to sickbay.”

 


End file.
